ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Infinite Invaders
is the fourth episode in the series, Ultraman Max. Summary A mysterious signal picks up, as an alien murders several humans. Will DASH be able to apprehend it, and what are its goals? Synopsis A stadium's electricity goes out, and flickers on and off. It shape shifts for a second, but goes back to form shortly. While everyone else is asleep, Elly picks up a signal on the alien scanner, but it quickly vanishes. DASH deploys to investigate. Back at the stadium, the lights go back on, when several workers and a security officer are killed. Mizuki and Kaito go to the location in the DASH Alpha. Mizuki hears a sound behind her, and turns to see the security guard, who denies having noticed anything suspicious. They are about to leave, when Kaito notices a shadow and they go to investigate, and are attacked by the guard moving at high speeds. He transforms into Alien Sran. Mizuki and Kaito attempt to escape in the DASH Alpha, but cannot. Mizuki manages to send a brief message to the base, saying they are under alien attack, before communication is blocked with a jam signal. The stadium transforms into a flying saucer, with DASH Alpha inside. The rest of Team DASH deploys. Kaito wakes up inside the ship, which seems to have a transparent floor, and sees the DASH Mother fly by. The transparency vanishes. Elly detects the vital signs of Kaito and Mizuki from within the ship, and the rest of the team decides to attempt a rescue. Kaito sees Mizuki, but she pulls a gun on him. She is stopped by the real Mizuki quickly, and the imitation transforms into Alien Sran. The alien explains that the Sran wish to take earth over as a second homeworld. He then fires on the DASH Mother, which is circling the ship. The captain manages to hit the beam weapon, and inside the ship the lights go out. It begins to drift towards the ground. Inside, Mizuki and Kaito manage to hit the alien and flee. They escape in the DASH Alpha, which can fly. The alien's vessel crashes and explodes, and a giant Sran appears from the ruins. It knocks DASH Alpha to the ground, knocking Mizuki out. The alien then proceeds to torch the surrounding area. DASH Bird 2 attacks, and manages to hit the seijin, which then grounds them. Kaito transforms. The two aliens battle, until Max manages to destroy Sran. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Appearances Ultras *Ultraman Max Seijin *Alien Sran Quotes "The humans of this planet continue to pollute the Earth and it's skies. Can you not hear the planet's cries? We can bring an end to it's crying." "It's true that humanity's civilization has overdeveloped, and as a result, the balance with nature has been broken and the Earth itself may be sick. But humans recognize their mistake!" "But if a civilization cannot overcome it's mistakes, then that civilization cannot survive. The history of space shows that. Does humanity ave that power?" "Humanity has a heart which tries to right it's wrongs!" "For the sake of this planet, it is better that we people of Sran rule. Behold the power of the Alien Sran!" ―Alien Sran I and Kaito Touma in Sran's spaceship DVD Release *Ultraman Max Volume 2 features episodes 3-6. Trivia * This episode was later featured in Ultraman Retsuden Episode 44: Max Speed! Infinite Invaders!! * The episode was premiered on American television by TOKU on February 28, 2017 Category:Episodes Category:Ultraman Max Episodes Category:Ultraman Max